Signatures
Signatures are put at the end of comments made on talk pages to tell the users who wrote the message. A signature is left using four tildes (~~~~). It is required for users to put a signature at the end of their message so that the corresponding user may be contacted if needed. Signatures are also fully customizable, anything you can do with coding you can do with your signature. However, most users do not like signatures that take up more then four lines, as this makes it really hard to add to a long discussion when editing the page. How to create a signature A signature is created much the same way as a Barnstar, coding is used and manipulated to acquire the desired effect. For this article I will be showing you how to make this signature :Sirkadtalksign Start out with the desired username, in this case it will be Sirkad. Just like when you are adding a wiki link to this users page, start out with : Now, if you want to change the color of the background you will add this code to what you already have. : Next we will change the color of the text from white, to red. To do this we will add this code. (Note, the hex triplet color for red is #FF0000.) :color: #FF0000;"> To finish off the desired code we must add what text we want it to effect, in this case "Sirkad". To do so we add, :Sirkad Now we have the first link done, the code, put together should look like this. :Sirkad And will give us, Sirkad Now we must add the second link to a talk page, this will make it easier for the user who wishes to contact you. They can just go straight to your talk page. (Note, it is not required to have a second link but it will make it easier on other users.) Now, we will use the same code from the first link, except we will change the destination, and the color of both the background and text. In this case it will be a red background on black text. Which should look something like this. :Talk Now, in this signature there is one altercation we must make and that is make the text a subscript. To do this is simple, there is even a button below the text box when you are editing a page, it looks like this , you just simply must put the code you just made inside of and it will make the text smaller for you, so you will have a code that looks like, :Talk and creates. Talk Now we have two links created for this signature, for most that is all you need and you may stop reading further. For some however you have a signature page like I do and want more people to sign it. For those of you that do there will be a third link that will go there. It is made in the exact same way as the second link with a change of destination, background, text color, and this will be a superscript. To do this you just put instead of sub. The code should look like this. :sign And give you sign Finally the signature is complete, with this code. :Sirkad]talksign This signature will be created. Sirkadtalksign How to use it There are a few ways to put your signature into effect so that the tildes will work. #You can copy and paste it directly into your preferences. (Make sure you check the "Raw Signature" box) #You can create a subpage, put it on that, and then, just like a template put into your preferences. (Make sure you check the "Raw Signature" box) See also *Hex Triplet Colors *Barnstars